Endgame Arc
The Endgame Arc is an arc of the No More Anarchy after The Fusion Arc And Dean And Co. 9: Juggernaut Arrival. After The grave course of events of set in motion by Thanos that wiped out half the universe in. In fractured for years. the Hectare Warriors finally ranks compels the remaining allies to revert those actions under the believes they betrayed the Hectare Islands. But unknowns to everyone, an faraway friend is out there in an different dimension that resulted from THC’s victory. The dimension that hold the blackheart god of love and it’s cult followers are heartbroken. Chapters Chapter 1: Return to Hectare City After failing to stop Thanos from causing the Decimation, Rex fell into an coma from his Ultimate form. It’s later revealed that Nebula took him into Benatar so he can one day return to Earth and avenge Gamora And the other once the time is up. Arrive in Hectare City, Rex awaken his coma for 5 years as he realize he got into the different timeline, an timeline where THC dimension complete crushed Hectare City, leaving the heroes into ruined before the Möbius helped the fallen reconnection. Before Rex can understand the timeline, Nergal Jr. arrive. He express the deep anger he got over Tory’s Victory and being heartbroken over Alex leaving him. He begin to battle Rex and once defeated him off, reunite with Gangsta Overload And his team. They meet up with Yuya Heiwa in his Yu-Gi-Oh! card shop to revealed Colress’s Plan. To locate the many members of the Blackhearts and understand their mission against the world. With the help of Storm Hawk members and Solaria Guardian, Finn And two RWBY members, Blake Belladonna And Yang Xiao Long; each members locate the Blackhearts. It’s revealed that Zema Hair, Joey Crawler, Angelo Punk, Shiro Ink, Duke McFury, Nando And Austin Slasher become members of the Blackhearts, all dealt of an bad hand of fates that led for getting revenge from everyone who rejected their. During this, an newly revived World Destroyer is order by the boss to deal with Colress’s Team as he’s ready to finished the Hectare Warrior after the realization of the new timeline. World Destroyer revived Kirito as he enter into the new world. During this, an few more members decide to invaded their original timeline. Chapter 2: Truth About Blackheart Act Encountering Gangsta Overlord, World Destroyer realize the disturbing truth of the Blackhearts, they’re Kamikaze Soldiers. Using the opponents’s deep angry, they want to get killed in an avenge death to set off the Despair Virus Bomb inside of their chest to spend it around their, Forcefully recruit more members who felt down with despair. World Destroyer revealed that this was an new creation following he and Kirito’s failure to invaded the Hectare Islands. Gangsta Overlord is clueless over why World Destroyer ask him about this, But it’s revealed that if the truth is if the bombs are mention, despair reach their hearts, eventually making their Blackheart members overtime. After the defeated of Austin Slasher, Rex and the other Enter the BWM Arena. The new CEO, TJ Friday, report the two encounters of former BWM who joined The Blackhearts. Two Former Wrestlers, Kei Tokyo And Wolf Reaper. Rex, Riley And Finn enter the ring to battle Wolf Reaper And Kei the Performer. Wolf was defeated easily, but Kei brutality attack Riley before Rex manage to knock him down. Fred And Chloè Joined as it’s later revealed the two encounter have turn into an gauntlet match. Two former Enforcers members, Black Edge And Jessie Abyss, Arrive and manage to dealt Rex with Chaos Control before the two get finished. Charles Vesa And Justin Sawday dealt with Fred And Chloè easily before Gangsta Overload Joined with Finn And Finished the battle. Chapter 3: Revenge of Jabberwock Island Chapter 4: Number Soldier Unite Chapter 5: Yiga Clan Chapter 6: Two Heroes Chapter 7: Invasion of the Neatherealm Chapter 8: The Sands of Time Awaken Chapter 9: Shaolin Monks Chapter 10: The Tekunin Clan Chapter 11: Controller of Despair: Return of the League of Villain Cast THC Defeated Hectare Warriors/Betrayel *Katsuki Bakugo *Shoto Todoroki *Arata Kirishima+Fueguchi *Ruby Rose *Hiro Hamada II *Stan Marsh *Captain Marvel *Marinette Dupain-Cheng *Adrien Agreste *Manny Rivera *Randy Cunningham *Yusaku Fujiki *Makoto Naegi *Ant-Man *Mikey Simon *Star Butterfly *Takashi Komuro *Issei Hyoudou *Aerrow *Bloom *Kota Izumi *Chiro *Nemestock *Steven Universe *Hikari Bounds *Saya Kisaragi *Rex *Huey Freeman *Jake Long *Link *Sora *Travis Touchdown *Gunvolt *Leon Kennedy *Mike Clinton *Raiden *Yugo *Kat and Ana *Naofumi Iwatani Overlord Squad *Gangsta Overload *Rex Salazar *Fred *Riley Freeman *Queen Bee *Finn *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Liu Kang Renegade *Deku/Shadow Deku Resistance *Teen Titan **Robin *Soulburner *Blue Beetles *Static *Henry Danger *Takeda Takahashi *Kung Jin *Cassie Cage *Jacqui Briggs *Sonya Blade *Johnny Cage *The Kusagari *Kotal Kahn Blackhearts *World Destroyer *Kirito *Jin Kusanagi *Lightning *Windy *Himiko Toga *Twice *Tenya Iida *Death The Kid *Kabal Junko’s Alliance *Junko Enoshima *Vetto *Revolver *Mayura *Ezekiel Kronika‘s Alliance *Kronika *Geras *Shao Kahn *Baraka *Erron Black *Skarlet *Kano *Frost *Tri-Borg THC Victory Civilian *Yuya Heiwa *Rare Hunter Ai *TORR *TJ Friday *Thumper Star *Rupert Charming *Octavia Baxter *Renji Star *Micani Golosa *Shind Hasashi *Blizzard Blackheart *Highway Star GOGO *Bradley Slaughter *Takisha Star *Kaibaman *Nergal Jr. *Joey Crawler *Zema Hair *Duke McFury *Angelo Punk *Shiro Ink *Nando *Austin Slasher *Jimmy Flame *Kei Tokyo *Wolf Reaper *Jessie Abyss *Black Edge *Charles Vesa *Justin Sawday *Liu Kang *Jerrod the 2nd *Hei Kazama *Judgement Day *Yuri Manga *Zeke Phillips *Olivia Baxter *Kisara Masaki *Catia Wasp Battles *Shadow Eyes: Rex Salazar vs. Nergal Jr. *Guest Star: Katsuki Bakugo vs. Arcade Hero *FunnyMan Finito: Finn vs. Zema Hair *Burning Hope: Yang Xiao Long vs. Joey Wheeler *Cubit Fury Chase Out: Riley Freeman vs. Duke McFury *Big Prize Bubblegum: Fred vs. Angelo Punk *Colorless Dream: Blake Belladonna vs. Shiro Ink *The Real World: Boat Sick: Shoto Todoroki vs. Vetto *Music is Dead, Perishing Song: Queen Bee Vs. Nando *The Titans Comeback: Nightwing/Robin vs. Shadow Deku *Lone Wolf Slasher: Gangsta Overlord Vs. Austin Slasher *Underground Waste/Black Flame King: El Tigre, Randy Cummingham And Ant-Man vs. Ezekiel and Jimmy Flame *Run the Gauntlets **Rex Salazar, Finn And Riley Freeman Vs. Kei Tokyo And Wolf Reaper **Finn, Fred And Queen Bee vs. Black Edge and Jessie Abyss **Finn And Gangsta Overlord vs. Charles Vesa And Justin Sawday *Rito’s Wing: Link, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Yugo and Playmaker vs. Revolver and Mayura *Tekken Aero Force: Captain Marvel vs. Hei Kazama And Judgement Day *Rise of the Shield Hero: Naofumi Iwatani Vs. Hikari Bounds *Total Drama Despair: Katsuki Bakugo, Travis Touchdown And Arcade Hero vs. Junko Enoshima And Vetto *Machine Nightmare: Maximus Lynx vs. Tenya Iida *Highway Gasolina: Yang Xiao Long And Blake Belladonna vs. Highway Star *Wasp Collection: Fink vs. Catia Wasp *Return to Fairy Tales: Rupert Charming vs. Bradley Slaughter *Goblin Kollecting: Goblin Slayer vs. Kollector *Special Forces Assault: Cassie Cage, Jacpei Briggs, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade vs. Takisha, Kabal, Liu Kang (F) And Kitana (F) *Starving Jack’s Venom Garden: Yuya Heiwa (D) and Rare Hunter Ai vs. Yuri Manga *Dark King’s Rebellion Sword: Rupert Charming vs. Zeke One *Odd Eyes Queen’s Raging Screech: Octavia Baxter vs. Olivia Baxter *Invasion of the Yiga Clan: **Hectare Warriors (Katsuki Bakugo, Captain Marvel, Hiro Hamada II, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Playmaker, Ant-Man, Star Butterfly, Takashi Komuro, Issei Hyoudou, Chiro, Nemestock, Rex, Jake Long, Link, Mike Clinton, Raiden, Kat, Ana and Naofumi Iwatani), Takeda, Soulburner, Blue Beetles, Static And Henry Danger vs. The Yiga Footsoldier And Blademasters **Link vs Master Kohga *Crystal King’s Sword Master: Yuya Heiwa (V) and Rupert Charming vs. Belowski Ao/Kaibaman *The Day The Hour Glasses Awoke: Kotal Kahn, Goblin Slayer and The Kusagari vs. Shao Kahn, Skarlet, Baraka (V), Erron Black And Kano (V) *Feel Your Hatred And Rage: Yuya Heiwa (D) vs. Nergal Jr. *The Kings of Nothing: Liu Kang vs. Jimmy Jr. *Naughty Parasite: Nemestock vs. Micani *The Master of the Cryomancer: Blizzard vs. Frost *Cyder Madness: Shind And Cyrax vs. Sektor And Tri-Borg *Mirror Match: Liu Kang And Kung Lao (D) vs. Liu Kang And Kung Lao (V) *The Return of Noob-Smoke: Shind And Blizzard vs. Noob Saibot and Smoke/Enenra *The Sand Simulacrum: Liu Kang And Kung Lao vs. Geras *Clash in the Coliseum: Kirito (representing World Destroyer) vs. Vetto (representing Junko) Category:Saga Category:Main Story Category:Arc